fnaf_rpfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Goldeaglefire1/Patchwork Character Profiles
So, you might be wondering - what is the point of this blog post? Well, in my most recent RP, Patchwork, I made a requirement that all characters - regardless of if they're canon or an OC - have to submitted through a character form. However, I am at an unfair advantage as the creator of the RP, since I can just take the characters I want without having to make the form. This is my way of evening the field. I'm making character profiles for the characters I currently have, and - in the future - I plan to make and post profiles here for characters I want to take before I actually take them. I'll be linking this post to Patchwork so that way people can make sure that there's a profile for every character I have here. And with that out of the way...here we go. Heroes Sari Sumdac Name: Sari Sumdac Gender: Female Canon or OC: Canon World: Transformers Animated Powers/Abilities: While she appears human, she's actually a technorganic Transformer whose alt mode is a human - something that even she ''didn't know about for years. Because of this, she's able to transform into a robot mode, which, while the same size and relative shape as her human form, is far more durable and has enhanced strength. She's also able to create and fire spheres of energy, and, due to her connection to the Allspark, can "communicate" with technology, allowing her to instantly know how it works, as well as find technical issues and how to fix them. She also has a scooter that turns into a jetpack. Weaknesses: Aside from her energy spheres, she doesn't have that many options for combat, forcing her to mainly rely on her wit. Her human form is also more vulnerable than her robot form, so she can't take hits that she could otherwise shrug off in her robot form. Finally, her jetpack can be forcibly reverted back to it's scooter form by someone who can control technology. Personality: Sari is a rather adventurous teenager, and a brave one - she has to be, considering that the good majority of her friends (and her enemies) are robots over ten times her size. She's also very willing to help others - may have something to do with hanging out with the Autobots - and can be rather clever, and she uses her wit to help her and her allies in battle. She can also be pretty sarcastic at times. Extra: She ''did ''have more weapons, once upon a time: a hammer, blades, a shield, jump boots...but these weapons were locked away, as Sari couldn't control them. There may be a time where she has to pull them out again, however... Nimona Name: Nimona Gender: Female Canon or OC: Canon World: Nimona Powers/Abilities: Nimona's primary ability is her ability to shapeshift into different animals - usually colored pink, like her hair, although she ''can ''make the colors more accurate if she puts in more effort. She can also turn into other people, and even make her own identities, but that's harder. Nimona also has a good healing factor - to the point where she can regenerate her own ''head ''if it gets cut off. Weaknesses: She can only turn into people or animals that are made of ''conventional ''materials - flesh, bone, keratin, blood, ETC - meaning that she can't turn into robots, plant people, people made of diamond or metal...she also can't turn into inanimate objects period. There's also the issue that her ability to shapeshift and regenerate relies on her access to magic; if her ability to access it is blocked in some way, she can't do either. And last but not least, Nimona's headstrong and boisterous personality can work against her, which can be used to lure her into a trap. Personality: Nimona is reckless, exciteable, and ''very ''eager to fight, making her a bit of a hassle to work with. Doesn't help that she can be blunt, overconfident, and disrespectful of authority. However, hidden beneath this is a rather troubled mind, scarred by the experiments performed on her when she was young, and as a result, it can be hard to gain her trust. However, if one does gain her trust, her loyalty to them is unquestionable - her trust can be shaken, but ultimately, she'll always come back. It takes a ''lot ''to completely break her trust. Extra: She's...afraid of zombies. Despite being able to hand several knights their asses on a platter ''easily, ''she's afraid of zombies. Also, Nimona's allergic to bananas. This does not go away no matter ''what ''form she takes. Shotaro Hidari Name: Shotaro Hidari Gender: Male Canon or OC: Canon World: Kamen Rider W/Double Powers/Abilities: Shotaro is an average human, but alongside Philip, he can become Kamen Rider Double. Most of the time, he forms the body of Double, with Philip's consciousness leaving his body and going into Shotaro's. His Gaia Memories - which go on the left side of Double - are: '''Joker:' When this memory is used in a form, Double uses hand-to-hand combat, which is boosted by the right memory. Metal: When this memory is used in a form, Double uses the Metal Shaft; a long, metal rod that gets boosted by the right memory. Trigger: When this memory is used in a form, Double uses the Trigger Magnum; a blue gun that gets boosted by the right memory. XTREME: This living, bird-like memory is used to access Double's ultimate form: CycloneJokerXtreme. In this form, Shotaro and Philip become one in both mind and body, and he gains the ability to instantly analyze an opponent thanks to Philip's connection to the Gaia Library. In this form, Double gains the Prism Sword and Prism Bicker - a sword and shield, respectively. Weaknesses: The driver. While the driver is pretty durable, it isn't invincible - and, if one blocks one of the slots before he can transform, or is fast enough to swipe the Gaia Memories, Shotaro is completely vulnerable. And he's just a normal human, who is perfectly vulnerable to things like, say, guns. Or knives. Personality: Shotaro is what one would describe as a half-boiled detective. He has the conviction, drive, and determination of the hard-boiled detectives he looks up to, like, say, his former boss...but he also wears his heart on his sleeve, and his emotions can often trip him up and make him act irrationally. However, at heart, Shotaro is rather heroic, and has a strong sense of justice - he won't let anyone make his city cry. Extra: He can be a bit...eccentric at times. Philip Name: Philip Gender: Male Canon or OC: Canon World: Kamen Rider W/Double Powers/Abilities: Philip can access the Gaia Library - a database of all the Earth's memories - and look up information in there by using specific keywords to narrow down the results to one book. Alongside Shotaro, he becomes Double - most of the time, his consciousness leaves his body and enters Shotaro's, resulting in him falling unconscious for a time. His Gaia Memories - which go on the right side of Double - are: Cyclone: When this memory is used in a form, it boosts whatever means of attack Double is using with wind. Heat: When this memory is used in a form, it boosts whatever means of attack Double is using with fire. Luna: When this memory is used in a form, it boosts whatever means of attack Double is using by allowing him to stretch it. Fang: Rather than give Double an elemental boost, the dinosaur-like Fang Memory boosts Double's physical strength and makes Philip the body rather than Shotaro. Coincidentally, it can only be used with Joker, as any other combination will result in the animal-like mind of the Fang Memory taking over and cause Double to rampage. XTREME: This living, bird-like memory is used to access Double's ultimate form: CycloneJokerXtreme. In this form, Shotaro and Philip become one in both mind and body, and he gains the ability to instantly analyze an opponent thanks to Philip's connection to the Gaia Library. In this form, Double gains the Prism Sword and Prism Bicker - a sword and shield, respectively. Weaknesses: The driver. While the driver is pretty durable, it isn't invincible - and, if one blocks one of the slots before he can transform, or is fast enough to swipe the Gaia Memories, Philip is completely vulnerable. And he's just a normal human, who is perfectly vulnerable to things like, say, guns. Or knives. Especially when he's unconscious after Double transforms - although you'd have to deal with the Fang Memory and Xtreme Memory first. Personality: Philip is logical, analytical, and rather intelligent - a stark contrast to Shotaro. But while he may come off as cold at times, when Philip does find something that piques his interest, he will examine and pour himself into it with child-like fervor, to the point where he can sometimes forgo what he's supposed to be doing. Extra: Carries a book with him at all times, which is how he reads the information provided to him by the Gaia Library. However, the pages always appear blank to everyone except Philip. His actual name is Raito Sonozaki. Painwheel Name: Painwheel Gender: Female Canon or OC: Canon World: Skullgirls Powers/Abilities: Painwheel has the synthetic Parasites Gae Bolga and Buer Drive - the latter is a set of four large, sharp, curved blades connected to Painwheel by a large cord attached to her back. Painwheel can spin the blades of the Buer Drive like a large buzzsaw or a propellor, or move the blades individually. Gae Bolga doesn't show on the outside of Painwheel, because it's inside her blood. Painwheel can manifest Gae Bolga as large spikes that can burst out of any point of her skin, making it useful for slashing and piercing her enemies. Thankfully for Painwheel, Gae Bolga can also instantaneously repair the damage it does to herself when it retracts back into her bloodstream, and, to a lesser extent, boost her natural healing abilities. There's also the Skullgirl blood in her that can detect the Skullgirl's presence. Weaknesses: While Gae Bolga gives a boost to Painwheel's healing in general, the only injuries it can instantaneously heal are the wounds it itself gives to Painwheel - meaning that, in a fight, Painwheel's injuries are going to stick like they would for a normal human being, and they will stick until a few hours have passed. The Buer Drive is also detachable, meaning that someone with control over technology could, hypothetically, detatch the giant blades of doom from Painwheel's back in the middle of a fight. Personality: Painwheel is violent, destructive, and has a seemingly endless amount of rage - this is partly due to the Skullgirl blood within her, and partly due to having her life, autonomy and humanity stripped away from her so that she could be used as a living weapon against the Skullgirl, resulting in her being rather bitter and wanting vengeance against Brain Drain and Valentine, especially the latter. However, underneath this monstrous shell is a rather kind teenage girl who just wants her life back, and desperately wants some kind of companionship...some semblance of her old life back...she never asked for this. She just wants out. Extra: Her mask actually has glass eye coverings, which make it look like her eyes are entirely red when she has the mask on (which is...pretty much all the time. She's got the thing stitched onto her face.). Susie Name: Susie Gender: Female Canon or OC: Canon World: Deltarune Powers/Abilities: Susie wields the Mane Ax, and can use it to deal a good amount of damage. As a monster, she can also channel her magic through her axe to use Rude Buster - an attack that does significantly more damage than any of her strikes will. Weaknesses: While she's pretty strong and has some magic, other than that, she's actually rather normal in terms of strength - perfectly vulnerable to things like knives and guns if one aims them right. Personality: Susie is exactly what you'd expect from a school bully - she's prone to violence, intimidation, is rather disconnected with the school environment at large, and is full of sarcasm and snarky comments towards practically everyone. However, beneath that intimidating mean girl shell, Susie actually just wants friends, and is rather loyal to the ones she can get - she can actually be rather encouraging when she needs to be. Extra: Good friends with Lancer. Cerebella Name: Cerebella Gender: Female Canon or OC: Canon World: Skullgirls Powers/Abilities: Cerebella wears Vice-Versa - a Living Weapon that takes the form of a hat with large, buff arms. Vice-Versa's strength is immense, allowing it to easily rip out chunks of the ground and lift 200 pounds in each hand with no effort. It can also shapeshift to an extent, allowing it to do things like extending its horns into ram horns, expand itself so that it can be used as a parachute (or as a bag to envelop enemies), or change color. And most notable is it's ability to convert various objects - and people - into diamond by crushing them. This, combined with Cerebella's training in the Medici Mafia, her acrobatic abilities gained from performing at the Cirque des Cartes, and the knives hidden in her boots, make her a formidable fighter. Weaknesses: Without Vice-Versa, Cerebella's barely above an average human - although her athletic ability and agility still gives her a fighting chance. Personality: Cerebella isn't quite what you'd expect from a mafia legbreaker. She's rather confident in herself, and won't hesitate to shake anyone down if she's told to or if she feels like they're a potential threat to the Medici, but she's also surprisingly nice, energetic, and rather playful - not the kind of girl who'd end up in the mafia, if it wasn't for the fact that A.), she was raised by one of said mafia's most important members, and B.), she's in severe denial that the Medici are bad at all thanks to being raised by one of the most important members. That is her main weakness, in a sense - because of her trusting nature and desire to please the man who raised her, her judgement is warped when it comes to the Medicis, and it'd take a lot ''to break her out of their hold. Extra: She has quite the hourglass figure, and is typically dressed in her performing outfit, which is rather revealing. This results in...well...let's just say she can look unintentionally provocative at times and leave it at that. Villains The Nightmaster Name: The Nightmaster Gender: Male Canon or OC: Canon World: Yin Yang Yo Powers/Abilities: The Nightmaster's form is amorphous, allowing him to easily slip through attacks, and also allowing him to shapeshift and change his own size. He can also teleport. The evil energy within him can be manifested in several ways, such as various energy blasts and powerful telekinesis. It can also be used to redirect energy attacks, open portals, imbue others with evil, defy gravity, and, most impressive of all, allow him to create his own pocket dimensions. And, last but not least; as a bat, his theme of darkness resonates with the evil power within him, meaning that, in the dark, the Nightmaster's powers greatly increase. Weaknesses: The ''light. While being a bat resonated with the inherent power of being the Nightmaster, that same resonance also increased his vulnerability to light. Not even just sunlight - artificial light and magically-created light affects him the same way if it's concentrated enough and in large amounts. Personality: The Nightmaster's rather cunning, and arguably the most competent of the villains in his world, even outdoing the Nightmasters before and after him. His intelligence and guile allowed him to nearly succeed in blotting out his world's three suns via an eclipse. He also has little patience for incompetence and disobedience, as the good majority of his losses are the result of his minions overlooking some part of their plan or making some similar kind of fatal error. Extra: Has considered changing the color of his cloak before, but has ultimately stuck with black and red. Skeleton King Name: Skeleton King Gender: Male Canon or OC: Canon World: Super Robot Monkey Team Hyperforce Go Powers/Abilities: Ho boy...telekinesis, creating Formless, energy blasts, controlling/generating ice, pyrokinesis, temporary rapid aging, the ability to short out technology, dream manipulation, stretching out parts of his body (i.e. his fingers), the ability to create an eldritch eye thing ''that can turn people into zombies, telepathy, imbueing others with his power... Weaknesses: Has something resembling organs behind his suit. So, uh...hit that. Personality: Once a man known as the Alchemist, he was corrupted by the Dark Ones into a loyal servant, who used his cunning, power, and patience to enact and succeed in bringing about a Dark One. He's also rather cold and uncaring - if his masters say that he should kill off his most loyal subject, he'll do it without any hesitation. Despite this, the Skeleton King is actually quite charismatic - at least enough to sucker several people into working for him and to cause several people to form a cult around him. Extra: N/A Mandarin Name: Mandarin Gender: Male Canon or OC: Canon World: Super Robot Monkey Team Hyperforce Go Powers/Abilities: He has a large claw for a hand, allowing him to crush various objects, and his non-claw hand can turn into a sword made of pure energy. He can also levitate, and unleash a wave of sound and energy with the move Monkey Mind Scream. Weaknesses: He's small and relatively light, and if one were to shatter his claw, he'd be left with only one hand. Personality: By far Mandarin's most noticeable trait - and his most noticeable flaw - is his pride. He's a rather smart, skilled warrior, and he is ''proud ''of it. His cruelty is also very noticeable, as he was perfectly willing to kill a child, and, back when he was the leader of the Hyperforce, had no issues subjecting one of his teammates to what was essentially ''torture. Extra: Technically, he's not the original Mandarin - he just a clone that has his memories. The original ''Mandarin was punished for screwing up one too many times, and was replaced by the current Mandarin. Valeena Name: Valeena Gender: Female Canon or OC: Canon World: Super Robot Monkey Team Hyperforce Go Powers/Abilities: Valeena is, in her own words, the Skeleton King's "chosen one," and as such, is a skilled user of dark magic. She can fire off blasts of dark magic, create a forcefield, chain her opponents up with energy, redirect energy attacks, extend her neck and fingers to impossible lengths, trap her opponents in a mental world where she is in control, and make her opponents face their worst fears. However, her most often used abilities are her ability to summon constructs to aid in combat. She can spit out small skulls with bat wings from her mouth, and with her amulet, she can create Wraiths - undead creatures, that, upon touching another living being, doom it to becoming one of them in a matter of hours. Also, in at least one case she's made phoenixes. Weaknesses: Her amulet, while not essential for channeling her magic, ''does ''assist in her magic - for instance, it collects the souls that the Wraiths leave behind. So, if one were to try and attack her, her amulet would be an ideal target. Personality: Raised by a cult worshipping the Skeleton King, Valeena is by far his most loyal and most vocal follower, completely and utterly devoted to him in every sense of the word. For years, she stayed in the Savage Lands to please the Skeleton King, and when the Skeleton King finally died, she was the one who stepped up to revive him, gathering the pieces needed to revive her master with the help of Mandarin, and later a brainwashed SPRX-77. So, she's exactly what you'd expect from a crazed cultist. Extra: She, uh...actually got killed by Skeleton King. Now that she's back from the dead, she is in deep denial that her king would so casually off her ''after she just brought him back from the dead. Her full name is Valeena Shinko. Smoke Name: Smoke Gender: Female Canon or OC: Canon World: Yin Yang Yo Powers/Abilities: She carries a sword bigger than her entire body, which she uses liberally to cut up her opponents. Her strength in general is also vastly superior than the average human, as she's able to knock down buildings without any effort. Smoke can also teleport and hover. She also carries a Prison Prism, which, upon being thrown at something or someone, promptly teleports them to a pocket dimension inside the prism, imprisoning them until Smoke lets them out. Weaknesses: She can ''also ''be caught in her Prison Prism, if one manages to take it off her person and it's empty - also, she relies rather heavily on her sword in combat. Personality: Smoke is rather violent, often threatening to cut people up with her sword. She's also prone to sudden rage - she can be speaking rather choppily but calmly one moment, and then suddenly start shouting the next. On top of this, Smoke is cruel and domineering, having zero issues with enslaving various creatures and people and then using them in gladitorial combat to the death. However, her violent and combative nature aside, Smoke can be calm when she needs to, and can be rather manipulative if need be. Extra: A feminist, for some reason. Surprisingly enough, she's one of the better examples. Category:Blog posts